


Of luck and scars and truth

by Aki_of_Eyluvial



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Scars, Threesome - M/M/M, mention of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_of_Eyluvial/pseuds/Aki_of_Eyluvial
Summary: “Only a Medici can love a Pazzi”Because in the end the thre of them, together, are a tangle, and it's up to Giuliano to untangle them.(Maybe.)





	Of luck and scars and truth

“Only a Medici can love a Pazzi.” Guglielmo laughed at his words, Francesco knew he meant well, he was right after all and who better than his brother could prove it? Bianca was a Medici, and she loved him more than anyone in the world, maybe even more than him. - _No, never more than him._ \- But Guglielmo never fully understood his words, Francesco was too good at hiding any compromising evidence, too careful for his brother to really suspect something. He thought about telling him once, trusting his brother with the very secret that would cause the destruction of not one but two of the most important families in Florence, maybe he would have understood but in the end safety and carefulness won.

_Only a Medici_ , he said. Was he supposed to feel luck to have both of them? No, of course not. He was _much more_ than just lucky; it was something he couldn’t even began to explain with words, but for sure it wasn’t _luck_. Not on that at least. Luck had a different role in what they were, in something much more important and that almost ended up in tragedy.

“You always have that look, Francesco. Stop it.” Giuliano’s voice was the same as always, warm as the rest of his body, he moved slowly next to him, he propped up on one elbow and looked at him. “I’m serious, _stop it._ Tell him to stop Lorenzo.” But his brother never said it, never agreed with Giuliano. There were times when his face would writhe in a similar pained look and it was up to the youngest of the three to untangle the mess they became. Up to the one who usually caused those kind of tangles.

The truth was that the scar on Giuliano’s chest, no matter how faded it could be, still brought his mind back to a time Francesco tried so hard to ignore and forget. He tried, I tried so hard it almost hurt, every time they were in a bed together every kiss would start from that scar. Every kiss was an apology, a beg for forgiveness that no matter how many times Giuliano would give it to him he would keep asking for. It had been his hand, his dagger, to cause it, it didn’t matter that Giuliano was safe and sound at their side, he hurt him, he had been so close to kill him.

The truth was that after a year the mark around his neck and wrists was still there, still red as if the burn was only a week old, fresh and painful. Lorenzo kissed it so many times he lost count, every time hoping it would help him heal, hoping for a forgiveness he wasn’t sure he deserved.

“ _Don’t do anything you’ll regret later.”_ Sandro said and Lorenzo listened to him, partly, he hanged Salviati and Jacopo, he spared Francesco for just a second. _A miracle_. The rope was already around his neck, Lorenzo held it in his hands and tightened, Francesco had his eyes closed waiting for a fate he was sure it was well deserved, he deserved to die for what he did, he knew it. When the rope tightened around his neck he opened his eyes wide and gasped.

The truth was Giuliano never forgot that day. It wasn’t just the conspiracy; it wasn’t just the attack on their lives or Jacopo Pazzi willing to do anything to get rid of them, or Francesco who, between whispered apologies, wounded him what was enough to save him. No, to Giuliano all those things weren’t important. Nothing mattered except of what he saw when he opened wide the door of Palazzo della Signoria.

He cared of Lorenzo, of those eyes filled with fire and hate, of his always kind features scrunched up in hate, of his hand that so many times held him and caressed his body and now were holding tight a rope around the same neck he kissed only a few nights before.

He cared of Francesco who warned him, who saved him from what it was supposed to happen that day, who tricked his uncle and turned his so-called perfect plan against him. Francesco he still called just _Pazzi_ , _enemy_ , who Giuliano claimed to hate in the light of the day and then, by night, would drag close to him and kiss him until he was breathless and Lorenzo was laughing next to them. That same Francesco he loved as much as he loved Lorenzo, of that love the world called a sin, that they wanted to destroy and hang together with all the sinners, be them servants or Kings. That Francesco who fell on the ground gasping heavily once Lorenzo let go of him, eyes wide like he just saw a ghost and hands stretched toward the brother he thought dead, he was too tired to even try to stay on his knees, and once he fell, too weak to get back up. Surely not with his hands tightly bound behind his back.

 

The truth was that all that tangle of love and regrets and whispered apologies and stolen kisses Giuliano really didn’t want to untangle. It was who they were, a mess, and it was fine as it was.

Or maybe not, but who cared after all? They were a secret, and the kind of secret that should have never been spoked of.

And maybe one day that tangle would end up choking them, would have tightened too much around their necks and someone would have heard them, found them, accused them. _Exposed them._

It was a risk, _they were a risk_ , but maybe, _just maybe_ , they could keep going for a little more.

Together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is[Aki](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aki-draws-things) , come and leave prompts if you want. Expect angst (yes, yes, I know, I'm sorry.), but not just that, I'll be good, I promise.I'll try at least.  
> I hope you've enjoyed this short fic.
> 
> ~Aki~


End file.
